Love Among Us (akalynn)
by yeahboi-tmblr
Summary: Sorry for the grammar! Hope you like it!


-The popstars returning from a event, taken by their driver, were free to do whatever they wanted to do.

 **Akali:** _What do we do tonight girls? Should we go to a disco?_

 **Kai'sa:** _Yes! Let's go dancing queens!_

 **Ahri:** _What if we stay in the penthouse?_

 _We can make popcorn and watch a film together._

 **Evelynn:** _~totally agree~_ _ ***said with a tired tone***_

As the popstars arrived the penthouse, they were discussing which film to watch, Akali tried to persuade them into gaming night, none of the girls even considered it, Ahri stopped the girls before entering the house and stopped Akali, who was anxious, and said:

 **Ahri:** As long as I can be with you guys, I don't really care what we watch or do, we've had rough months of hard work and I personally thank you all for this time. Let's have a beautiful relaxing night!

The other three girls, heart warmed about what Ahri just said, gave her a big hug and proceed to enter the house.

Evelynn, not really tired anymore, cheered by Ahri's speech, was dividing task to each of the girls as they passed the living room and headed upstairs.

 **Evelynn:** _Ahri dear, can you please take care of the popcorn, I love how you make popcorn; Bookie, I leave you with the matter of the film, don_ _t disappoint me, and you, darling,_ _ ***pointing at Akali***_ _help me out with these claws._

Evelynn and Akali had been having a secret relationship those past few months, from concert to concert, from penthouse to penthouse, they always made an excuse to the other fellow band members so they can sneaked into others bedroom and made out. Evelynn often felt like she was a teenager hiding from her parents, and Akali just loved Evelynn as much a person can do.

Akali was the first to enter the room; just after they both entered Akali tumbles into the bed, Evelynn in the counterpart, first undressed her striped skirt, jewelry, the golden claws and her purple scarf; she sliped on a comfy black short and a purplish top.

After undressing, the eldest member of the group threw herself over Akali just like a lion over his prey, the bed shook and Akali released a little moan that was absolute cuteness to the purple haired member of the band.

 **Evelynn:** _Darling, don't you want to change into more comfortable clothes?_

 **Akali** _ **:**_ _~i_ _m fine~_ _***said half asleep***_

Evelynn's heart couldn't resist an overwhelming feeling of protection, gave her a little but emotional peck in the cheek and disrobe the hat of the Asian bandmate, then her purple dragon jacket and her shoes; after that she covered her with the blankets, turned off the lights and left closing the door behind her.

Downstairs, Ahri and Kai'sa were waiting for them, the film was ready, popcorn was just done, seemed like the night was waiting for the diva, that wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, she often felt that everybody was at her service, except for Akali.

 **Kai** **sa:** _Where's maknae?_

 **Evelynn:** _Upstairs, she fell asleep_.

 **Ahri:** _Oh common, I_ _m sure she is just playing with her Nintendo, don't cover her back Eve._

 **Evelynn:** _No Ahri...*she sighed* ...she is just sleeping._

 **Ahri:** _Okay, I believe in you_ , _***she blinked at Evelynn, making the mentioned girl confused***_ , _can you take the popcorn, they are at the counter._

 **Evelynn:** _Of course darling._

As she take the popcorn she looks the sofa and asks:

 **Evelynn:** _Can you make me some room?_

Kai'sa found herself lying down in Ahri's laps, she raised her legs, all of this without taking her attention off the phone, and invited Evelynn with gestures to sit below her legs and serve as a personal foot pillow, the pink haired member made a face capable of carving rocks; but, eventually, sat down waiting for the legs of Kai'sa to lean on.

 **Evelynn:** _What film did you guys chose?_

 **Kai'sa:** _***mumbling***_ _~bohemian rhapsody~_

 **Evelynn:** _Bullshit!_

 **Ahri:** _Language..._

 **Evelynn:** _My favorite film of all time! Love you Kai!_

When the film was over all that was left in the living room was a languid dancer, a somnolent fox and a tearful diva.

 **Evelynn:** _Didn't you enjoyed the film?_

Said whimpering the purple haired popstar and gradually realized she isn't going to get any answers from the sleepy couple. She stood up, grabbed some blankets, extended them over the mentioned twosome, turned off the lights and proceeded to climb the stairs towards her room.

The hallway towards the stairs was dark and cold, this reminded her of the house of her parents, were she was unloved and alienated which brings every time she thinks about it, a horrible grin that nobody would like to see.

When the eldest group member opens the squeaky door she frightens as she is not used to find other person rather than herself just laying in her bed, but both feeling relieved that it is Akali who we are talking about.

She approached the bed with her silent demon-walk, and slowly tried to sneak into the bed's blankets without being noticed by the 19 year old rapper. Already covered by the comfort of the bedclothes, feeling the warmth of Akali's body upon hers, and an ascending feeling of pure teen spirit was occupying the mind of the diva.

She wanted to do countless intimate things with the blue-eyed maknae, she wanted to grab her and make love to her, she wanted to kiss her until dawn, she wanted too…

 **Akali:** _Eve? Are you awake?... Eve?_

The ginger-eyed singer quickly moved aside her carnal thoughts and turned on her back towards Akali. Akali felt how her cheeks became warmer as she established visual contact with the fellow band member.

 **Evelynn:** _I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't pretend to wake you._

 **Akali:** _You didn't_

Said Akali while Evelynn slowly caress her right cheek.

 **Akali:** _I just keep thinking... maybe... I dunno'..._

 **Evelynn:** _What's the matter darling?_

Akali couldn't make up her mind, she was ambushed by a lot of thought at a time, this unfamiliar situation was totally out of her control, Akali was going hotter and hotter and she was worried that her bedmate would notice.

 **Evelynn** : _Come on dear, you know you can tell me._

Akali finally made up her mind and tried to express her thoughts.

 **Akali:** _Let's see, I don_ _t know how to put this,..._

 **Evelynn:** _I believe you can, honey._

 **Akali:** _Okay, lately we've been making out like teenagers, I don't know where this is going Eve, I mean, I LOVE what we have and I want to keep it but I feel like we are not as close as we should be, do you understand me?_

Evelynn noticed through the dark how Akali shrinked her shoulders with this last line, and also how the rapper covered her cheeks.

 **Evelynn:** _Akali..._

 **Akali:** _Oh god..._

 **Evelynn:** _I couldn't agree more with you, I only wasn't sure about your thoughts and how you see our relation, if you are ready to take the next step I will follow you unconditionally._

 **Akali:** _..._

 **Evelynn:** _Akali?_

Out of the sudden the 19 year old popstar jumps out of the bed in tears and in a joyful manner brings her arms up as in celebrating. Evelynn couldn't be more happy and proud of her reaction, contagiated, the famous pop singer also stands up and starts jumping like a child in Christmas.

Evelynn, took the initiative as she grabs the Asian popstar by the hip, brings their two bodies close and gives her the most passionate kiss she has ever experienced, their tongues joined like they have been long time separated, their eyes closed almost immediately focusing their minds on the one in a lifetime event and enjoying each second like it was made from gold. The couple now felt like they were on top of the world and no worries or problems could ever bring the duo down.

After this extraordinary "thing" that left both of the popstars tired, Akali's heart was beating so hard it could be heard by Evelynn and her cheeks couldn't get any redder than they were.

Evelynn thought the kiss was absolutely adorable as the other girl was totally unexperienced.

Akali with a big smile covering her small face looks Evelynn directly into her eyes and whispers timidly

 **Akali:** _Do you wanna... cuddle?_

She felt her breath turning into scarce wafts of hot air and her heart doing whirls in her small chest.

Evelynn nodded softly in that moment the purple-haired diva lets go Akali's hips allowing the rapper to enter the bed and to wait for the diva that wasn't rushing.

With a slow and methodic pace, she enters the blankets that covered the ninja popstar, slowly places herself behind Akali's back and hugs her like a teddy bear.

 **Evelynn:** _Good night love. The paradise of dreams is awaiting._

 **Akali:** _I'm already in paradise Eve..._

Evelynn was unfamiliar with the feeling of love, but when Akali delivered those words, she instantly felt immersed in that sensation that dynamized all her body.-


End file.
